1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plier tool for closing clam shell type electrical connectors. More specifically, it relates to such a plier tool utilizing a pivotally connected upper die member and a fixed lower die member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a broad range and type of plier type tools is extremely well known in the art. Mechanics, craftsmen, orthodontists and others routinely use a variety of specialized pliers for accomplishing particular tasks. A few of the many known plier type tools and crimping tools are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents: Allen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,620; Filia, U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,611; Filia, U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,848; Liu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,051; Undin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,242; Steiner, U.S. Pat. D322,544; D336,025; D532,672; and D534,412.
Examples of some other known designs for various plier-like crimp tools are found in a catalog entitled “Sargent Quality Tools-Professional Tools” as disclosed in a catalog for Rostra Tool Company of P.O. Box 5, 30 East Industrial Road, Branford, Conn. 06405.
Krampe, U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,138 discloses a complex plier-shaped tool which is utilized for twisting the partly striped end of a multiple-strand core of an insulated conductor.
Gardner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,350 discloses a plier-type clam opener. This device utilizes a wedge section 27 which forces the clam shells apart. The device includes a seat element 20 which is pivotally connected by a pin 21 to the outer end of the first jaw element 10. As can be best seen in FIGS. 7 and 8, this pivotal motion allows the same plier tool to be utilized for small clams (FIG. 7) and large clams (FIG. 8) simply by slipping the element 20 to the desired initial position before use. The Gardner device does not teach or suggest the use of any pivotal motion of a jaw or die member during a closing operation of the pliers.
In recent years, the provision of hinged or clam shell type electrical connectors has been proposed as a quick and efficient way to provide a connector onto an electrical cable. Examples of such devices can be seen in DeRoss et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,238 (see in particular FIGS. 2, 3, and 4); Libby II et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,281,941 and in Libby et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,269. In order for clam-shell type electrical connectors to make effective and reliable electrical connections with the conductors in the cable, it is necessary that sufficient force be applied to the lid when closing the lid onto the body of the connector. While it is certainly possible that any of a variety of known plier devices could be utilized to apply sufficient force, unless the force is carefully controlled and uniformly directed onto the lid of the clam shell connector, it is possible, and in many case likely, that the connector will be broken or damaged by the pliers.
There remains, therefore, a need for a plier tool designed specifically for the safe and reliable closing of hinged or clam shell type electrical connectors onto electrical cables. The plier tool of the present invention is specifically designed to close a hinged or clam shell type connector of the type manufactured by Aslan Industries and marketed under the trademarks Q-CEB™ and SNAP PHASE™ but, as will be obvious to one of ordinary skill in the art, such a plier tool may be modified to effectively close any clam shell type electrical connector. As used in this patent application the term “clam shell connector” is broadly defined and is intended to include any electrical connector having a base portion into which an electric cable may be inserted and having lid portion pivotally mounted to said base portion whereby said lid portion may be moved relative to the base portion between an open and a closed position.